36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 20
36 lekcji Viveka: Kazanie Dwudzieste – opowiada o narodzinach Viveka. Treść Trzydzieści Sześć Lekcji Viveka: Kazanie Dwudzieste Pierwszy potwór był właściwie dwiema istotami, gdyż podobnie jak jego ojciec-matka, Vivek, urodził się dwukrotnie. Nie był najpotężniejszym z ósemki, która umknęła Muatrze, ale jego czyny były najbardziej niepokojące. Znany był pod mianem Księżycowej Osi. Był żniwiarzem - a plonem, który zbierał, były słabości ludzkiej natury. Zbierał ów plon zawsze dwukrotnie, a drugie żniwa nieodmiennie niosły ze sobą ruiny i niepisane prawa. Miał bardzo ostre i wyraziste rysy twarzy, niemal jak doskonały wielościan. Nie były znane żadne niebezpieczeństwa mające grozić temu, kto chciałby odnaleźć Księżycową Oś, ale wiadomo było o jego niewrażliwości na włócznie. Vivek zabrał więc miecz. Zanim rozpoczął rozprawę z potworem, wojownik-poeta spytał: 'Jakim cudem jesteś odporny na ciosy włóczni?' Odpowiedź Księżycowej Osi brzmiała: 'Moja natura jest dwoista i zmienna. W istocie składam się z wielu prostych linii, z których żadna nie jest zbyt długa. Nie lękam się więc żadych odcinków.' Na szczęście miecz był zakrzywiony, dzięki czemu mógł uszkodzić Księżycową Oś. I nim słońce wstało, krwawił on z wielu ran. Vivek nie unicestwił go od razu, gdyż w tym przypadku słabości natury ludzkiej zostałyby w nim, a nie tam, gdzie było ich miejsce. Vivek zrzutował więc geografię we właściwy sposób i nie było już żadnych przeszkód, by zabić Księżycową Oś. Vivek powstał w formie straszliwie wyglądającego giganta. Sięgnał na zachód i wyżłobił dłońmi kanion i ują go niczym róg. Sięgnął na wschód i pożarł grupę złapanych w ten sposób ogarów. Stanął po jednej stronie kanionu tak, że Księżycowa Oś znajdował sie na drugim końcu. Wdmuchnął następnie dusze nieszczęsnych stworzeń do kanionu, co rozległo się po okolicy strasznym wyciem. Powiedział: 'To cię pokona', a Księżycowa Oś został otoczony krzywymi skradzionych dusz. Oblepiły go na podobieństwo żywicy, tak, że w ogóle nie mógł się poruszyć. Vivek rzekł 'Oto twój koniec' i przebił swoje dziecko Muatrą. Księżycowa Oś stał się czymś nieruchomym i w konsekwencji się rozpadł. Linie proste składające się na Księżycową Oś zostały zebrane przez filozofów Velothi i przyniesione do jaskiń. Tamże, przez rok, Vivek uczył filozofów, w jaki sposób przekształcić linie jego syna w szprychy kół tajemnic. Tak narodziła się pierwsza Wirująca Szkoła. Vivek spojrzał na swych pierwszych uczniów i rzekł: 'W tym klasztorze odnaleźliście jedną ze ścieżek. Jest tak wąska jak ostrze brzytwy i dlatego, by nie zranić języka, można o niej opowiadać wyłącznie szeptem. Jej znaki bowiem niszczą swoje własne, poprzednie znaczenia - podobnie jak imperia, które zbyt długo ociągają się z odejściem.' Miecz jest wyzbyciem się godności. Spójrzcie z szacunkiem na linie mojego syna, teraz ułożone na kształt gwiazdy - każda jego kończyna jest równo odległa od środka. Czy moja wola to uczyniła? Nie może istnieć kolejne stadium. 'Rozważcie teorię, według której moje istnienie umożliwia rozprzestrzenianie się pięciu żywiołów; jestem również przyczyną wszelkiego zagęszczenia materii. Być może myśli te wydadzą się wam tak ciężkie, że mogłyby złamać każdą oś; być może jednak uniosą was w przestworza.' Kazanie kończy się słowem ALMSIVI. de:36 Lehren des Vivec: Lektion Zwanzig en:36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 20 fr:36 Leçons de Vivec, 20e Sermon ru:36 Уроков Вивека, Проповедь 20 Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki Kategoria:36 Lekcji Viveka